I just want to Play My Music
by PlayMyMus1c
Summary: So Shane has once again scared another opening act off, and Connect Three is in need of a headliner for their 2009 tour. The one which their managers picked shocks them, in a good way. What will happen when they meet the new girl? expect love triangles
1. That's Just The Way We Roll

Author's Note: This is the same story as before only different names, My old one got deleted, and I hadn't updated it in a while, so here is the new 'cleaner' version. It abides by the rules. So I've been wanting to do a Connect Three Fan Fic for the longest time but I had no idea where to put it. Sorry this one is so short, this was just to check if I had a place to put it. The next chapter should be up very VERY soon. Please rate and review!

:]

[Btw] I am in no way a Shane (Joe) hater. When I reread this it kinda came off that way so don't worry. I'm not haha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of chocolate eyes gazed put the steamy window. The only thing visible was the ominous orange glow of the lamppost outside, standing alone in the deserted concert hall parking lot. It was late winter, almost Christmas to be exact, and his heart couldn't be any less joyous. Granted he was appreciating ever-single second of his life on tour. The lights, the camera, the fans. Nate Jonas wasn't one to ever be ungrateful, but he was a normal teenage boy, he was aloud to have doubts wasn't he? His callused hands slid across the neck of his old acoustic guitar causing it the ring an awkward sound.

"Can't you put that down for two seconds," a voice grumbled, muffled by the navy blue pillow shoved under his face.

The owner of the voice? Shane Jonas, middle brother, and far from questioning his being. He was all very content with his life, though a part of him yearned for what Nate wanted most as well.

It was about 5 am. Soon enough the first two cars should pull into the lot, despite the actual show starting at 7pm. Nate rolled his eyes at the tall boy sprawled face down on the couch. Normally they wouldn't be up this early, but, today was a big day.

Their past opening act bailed on them. That is, decided she couldn't handle the pressure of being on the road and dealing with Shane's outgoing personality and Nate's constant need for consistency. Nate blamed Shane.

So today, they meet their new opener, exciting right? Only thing was she would be arriving at 5. It was now 5:10.

"Dude, wake up first impressions are most important," the eldest brother suddenly appeared. Tossing a pillow at his cocky brother's head. Shane simply replied with a loud groan.

"You're right maybe it's best you don't talk to her, might scare her off like the last one," he smirked.

"I did not scare her off, stop saying that," he yawned loudly, rubbing the back of his left hand across his sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

"I definitely beg to differ," Jason dared, obviously just feeling like messing with his brother. At 5am…

There's only so much a 16 year-old can handle at 5 am. Erm...5:15 now. Getting up silently as his brothers continued to banter, though he wasn't sure you could call what Shane was doing bantering. It was more like, trying his hardest to defend himself when his brain was running on three hours of sleep, despite the fact he actually had 8.

Stepping outside into the chilly air Nate was instantly awoken. His dark brown eyes darted across the vast empty parking lot. Pulling the collar of his vintage grey-blue blazer closer to his neck, his curly head leaned up against the back of the bus. The loud purring of the radiator seemed to cancel out the sharp cold temperature as his eyes slowly started to droop a bit. Shane needing to make a good impression? Hah. This girl was already 20 minutes late, she's the one who needs to worry.


	2. Hello Beautiful

Authors note: Told you it'd be up soon!

I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please rate and review! Third chapter should be up soon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

And where was this brown-haired beauty? In a shiny black car, no doubt. Chin glued to the window-sill and honey colored eyes peering out the dark tinted windows towards the concert hall. Nervous? A little. For what? She didn't know. I mean aside from the whole performing in front of hundreds of people for the first time thing, she had nothing to be nervous about.

So I guess that's why she was nervous.

To meet the three egotistical teenagers who dubbed themselves 'The Connect Three'…oh how original…she was far from nervous. Right? I mean, it wasn't that she particularly hated them, truth was she had yet to hear a single word from them. But she did that as a choice. She wasn't one to go with the hype, and she couldn't help but find those skinny ties and bouncy curls all a fading fad.

Madison Morner was here to sing. That was all. Sing.

As the large tour bus came into view Madison felt her heart speed up considerably, which was probably dangerous considering it was already beating at a threatening pace. Swinging the heavy car door open seemed oddly difficult. It probably had to do with the fact her palms were sweaty and her point of balance was fading quickly. God Madison get a hold of yourself, it's not like you're walking on stage right now.

Taking a deep breathe she stepped a no-heeled black scrunchy boot out of the car, picking up the other and beginning to make her way towards the black metal door to the bus. Inhaling sharply, she let her knuckles tap it lightly, not wanting to disturb them if they were all asleep. Hey, they had to have some heart right? After all they did let her tour with them…

"You seriously just said that," a more awake Shane laughed at his eldest brother.

"What it's the truth, you see fresh meat and you're like a wolf on the hunt," he smirked.

"I'm so not like that."

"You can't tell me you don't have a little problem with girls?"

"I mean I like girls but I wouldn't say I'm 'overly flirty' or whatever the hell you said."

"Oh you wouldn't?"

"No I wouldn't," he stated triumphantly.

"Well then I guess You-"

Hearing a light rap at the door both the Brother's stopped their conversation.

"Where's Nate?"

"Iunno. Maybe he went outside."

Such conscious brothers.

Shrugging slightly Shane tossed his head to the right in an attempt to push his long flat bangs out of his dark brown eyes.

"You should know how to open the- why hello there," Shane smirked leaning in the doorway as he spotted the cause of the noise. It definitely wasn't Nate.

"You're not Nate."

"No I'm not," she replied stubbornly, her low voice teaming with irritation.

Shane studied her for a few moments.

"You're Madison then?"

"Yes, and you're a little too confident," she said flashing her golden-eyes at him in annoyance as a smirk spread across his face. Hearing a light chuckle her eyes slowly peered into what she could see of the bus. From what she could tell she spotted the end of a black leather couch. And yet another brother laughing on it.

"I like her, please…. please come in," Jason added between chuckles.

"Oh how rude of me to make you stand out here in the cold," he pouted grinning child-like at the wavy haired beauty in front of him.

"Oh God come off it," an amused voice murmured, both sets of eyes glancing back at the source. The curly-headed boy emerged from behind the bus laughing at his brother and pushing past both him and the new girl. "You'll have to excuse him, he has a hard time keeping it in his pants," he teased as Shane dropped his jaw and shoved his brother lightly before following him inside. I guess that's cue for her to follow?

Stepping cautiously into the main den of the bus her eyes wandered the walls eagerly. Finally able to see what her eyes had earlier missed. she began memorizing every piece of furniture in the room.

"You can sit down, we don't bite," Jason smiled, "Well I mean, Shane might. But only on occasion."

"Shut up," Shane laughed at his brother. Nate simply smiled and went back to staring out the window.

Madison hesitated. Sure she didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to be friendly either. This was strictly business. They new that after all. So then..it was okay to sit right? Glancing awkwardly at the long couch she finally decided to sit her 5'7" figure down on its cold surface.

"So since we know absolutely nothing about you and you were kinda just thrown onto us, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself-"

"Not that that's a bad thing," Jason added his eyes glaring at Shane, though a sincere smile shown towards the girl on the couch. Figures. So they weren't the ones who let her tour with them. They hadn't even heard her sing. They had no heart.

"Right," Shane added defeated before turning his attention back to the girl in grey skinnies.

"How old are you," he added as an attempt to break the awkward silence that settled as she clearly was unsure what to say about herself.

"17," she quipped.

"Oh really? Not too far from Natey and I, sorry Kev," he joked with a frown. Madison rolled her eyes in unison with Nate, which he duly noted with a slight smile.

"How long have you been singing," Jason started trying to change the subject quickly.

"Since I was 7 I guess. I mean I'm sure I sang before that, but that's when I picked up a guitar-"

"You play," Shane interrupted before sinking down as everyone turned to him.

"um, yeah, yeah I do," she finished as the initial shock of being interrupted washed away.

"Play something," the quiet one finally spoke, extending the guitar that was earlier in his hands towards the hazel-eyed girl sitting a few feet away.

"erm-now," she asked her eyes wondering his sculpted jaw-bones. He simply nodded.

"Yeah Natey that's a great idea. Play for us," Shane grinned loudly causing his bother to shush him a bit considering their parents were still sleeping. Sighing inwardly, her delicate hands gripped the neck of the guitar and she placed it in her lap. No reason to be nervous...it was just the Connect Three right?


	3. I Just Want To Play My Music

Author's note: So here's another chapter! Enjoy! And please Review!

Plucking at the strings with her long slender fingers, the air was soon filled with an addictive tune. One she had composed over a month ago, and one she had not yet found the right words too. She tried to play quietly, softly brushing over each string as if even the slightest jolt would snap it in two. It was strange how something as simple as wood could bring her such serenity. She knew all eyes were on her, but she didn't care, no her gold-flecked eyes were to busy directing her fingers next movements, fixated on the old splintered neck of the guitar. Clearly it had some sentimental value.

Subsiding the noise with a clamp of her hand onto its surface Madison pretended to be too involved studying the guitar to look up. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

_Damn it. Stupid hereditary genes…_

Clearing her throat quietly she lifted her eyes from her lap timidly, only to see three sets of mocha eyes burning back at her.

"Well isn't that something nice to wake up too," a tired voice sighed emerging from the back room. All four of the kids heads tossed quickly in it's sources direction.

"Oh and you must be Madison, that was some awful good playing sweetie. Especially if you got all _three_ of them to stop talking," the soft featured curly haired woman smiled kindly at the brunette in front of her.

"She is good." One of them finally decided to speak. Of course it was Shane who did it. No shocker there.

"Yeah, very talented," Jason smiled.

"You all know I'm right here," she mumbled slightly amused.

"Don't let them get at you," the lady spoke up once more taking down a couple bowls from the cabinet above the sink. "You guys have an interview in four hours with Seventeen," she stated clearly pouring some lucky charms into one of the brightly colored bowls she had pulled out. "Which means you have to be in the dressing room in no less than an hour, did you guys show Madison around the venue," she asked.

All three of the boys exchanged glances.

Leaning in annoyance against the counter the lady rose an eyebrow at them, "so that's a no. What did you all think she would just magically know where to go when time came," she asked surprised and sighed as they all looked down almost shamefully. Madison noted this with curiosity. "I thought I raised you boys better than that," she said with a light laugh. She turned to Madison and sighed, "You know you have good kids when the only thing you can get mad at them for is not showing a lady around, Shane- actually Natey, why don't you go show her around. Dad wanted to work more on your vocals Shane," she added when she noted his shocked expression at not being aloud to take her. Shrugging slightly as if that was a good enough reason Nate got on slowly, maybe there as a small triumphant smile visible on his perfectly aligned jaw?

"Sure Mom."

Bingo. So this was the Mrs.

"And be nice, don't scare her off like Shane did the last one," she yelled jokingly.

"Mom! Are you serious?1"

Their mother and Jason exchanged looks laughing lightly before she engulfed her 'little' boy in a hug. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Mom.

Author's note: Ah! Okay, so that's it for tonight. I'll probably have the next chapter done by tomorrow night. Maybe Thursday. Thank you all for reading! Please review? And I'm guessing you can see what pairing I am going for? Or maybe you can't, keehee. There will be tons of twists so expect the unexpected!


	4. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Author's Note:** I am trying to make this a you get to decide which couple you guys like the most. So don't automatically assume I'm making her and Nate together. Later Chapters will confuse you. Greatly (: ENJOY! Rate and Review!

---

Nate was odd. Too silent to the wavy haired girl following close behind him.

An awkward silence seemed to have consumed them as she prayed he knew where he was taking her. The only noise was the sound of her black boots clapping against the pavement, and even that started to annoy her. Her eyes were fixated on the curly mess of hair before her. She half expected something to crawl out of it…

"This way," he muttered.

Madison jumped. Obviously taken aback by the sudden vocalization, the brown-eyed girl quickly walked on Nate's heels.

Smiling to himself, Nate proudly pushed open the large glass doors and only looked back to make sure she had gotten in okay.

"So this is the-," Nate let out a light chuckle. Walking back to the troubled girl he smiled at her, letting a few laughs pass through his clenched teeth. Madison had gotten in alright, but part of her scarf was still stuck between the door, and she couldn't for the life of her get it out from in between.

"Go ahead laugh away," she sighed in defeat as her neck was still attached to the invisible-like door.

Giving into his fit of giggles his worn hands began to work with untangling her scarf.

Madison's heart began to beat rapidly.

_Stop that. Nothing to be nervous about._

Feeling her eyes wander up to his face she began inspecting ever centimeter of it. It was the kind of perfect you only saw in magazines, or those romantic comedies that made every girl yearn for the guy that doesn't actually exist in the world. Her warm honey eyes drew lines across his well-planned cheek bones and the way his eyebrows scrunched up made it clear he was concentrating very hard. Then they fell onto his lips.

Nate smirked down at her knowingly as his hands finally released her grey, black, and white plaid scarf. Suddenly feeling his eyes on her and not on her scarf anymore she flashed her eyes open quickly and darted them away from him as soon as her suspicions were confirmed. Nate simply smiled to himself, noting her pink hued cheeks.

Stepping farther down the hall in silence Nate suddenly knocked on a white door located down a white hall. The only way t was different from any other door was the sticker on the front…with her name on it. A small but proud smile swept across her face. Sure it wasn't a big glittery star like you saw in the movies, but it was a start right? Her heart bean racing again, and this time it was for good reason.

"This is your room..er dressing room I mean," he said finally, "Ours is down the hall and to you're right, incase you have any questions," he shrugged beginning to walk further down the hall. Peering over his back he rose an eyebrow at her curiously, "Are you coming," Madison jumped slightly turned her face from the door to his, "Oh yeah sorry," she muttered jogging to his side.

A few more hallways later the had arrived backstage, "Go on," he urged pushing her tiny frame forward a little bit. Smiling to herself she turned to looka t him once more as a little girl would to her father to make sure what she was doing was okay. Nate grinned at her and leaned onto the nearest speaker, much to the tech crews annoyance.

_Ba-Bump._

_Ba-Bump._

With each step closer to the stage her heart echoed it's beat. Shuffling over to center stage her eyes lit up as they washed over the hundreds of empty seats which lined the floors. This was where she belonged.

--

**Author's Note:** So that's it for tonight. Next chapter will be up very very very soon! Kep checking back! Rate and Review!


	5. Just Might Be Paranoid

**Author's note: **So this is from the Jonas' point of view. Next chapter will be what mad was doing while they were in the interview!

---

"Madison."

Her eyes darted from the endless sea of seats to the boy standing off backstage a bit.

"Sorry, It's just I have an interview in a few and I have to get back and get ready," he mumbled dissatisfied that he had to pull her off the stage.

"Besides," he smiled, "You will see this stage again shortly," he grinned only causing her to grin madly back at him as she began jogging off of the gigantic stage and began following him back to the bus.

"So, How is it being on the road, away from home for so long?"

"It's alright. I mean, the fans keep us the most company."

"Sure we get a little homesick but because our family is with us it's just like home."

"And I hear you have a new addition to your traveling family."

The three boys were all dressed in skinny jeans. Shane in black, Nate in grey, and Jason in blue. Their hair was perfect as ever and their eyes seemed to smile back at the blonde woman holding a recording device. Behind her a photographer was snapping photos, another filming the interview.

Shane, Nate, and Jason all exchanged glances questioningly.

"Oh, you mean Madison?"

"So that's her name? Madison Morner right?"

"Oh yes, yeah it's her first show with us tonight," Shane added.

"What do you boys think of her," she smiled devilishly causing all of the boy's stomachs to turn.

"She's wonderful," the eldest finally spoke up, coming to the rescue and keeping his brothers out of gossips harmful path. "I really think everyone will love her," he added though the reporter still looked a bit dissatisfied.

"What about you two," she pried causing them all the frown considerably, though they quickly replaced that with cheesy grins in order to please the camera man.

"She's a very talented guitarist and," Nate started glancing at Shane uneasily.

"And we really enjoy her company," he finished causing Nate to nod.

When you live like this, everything you say comes with a consequence. Maybe that's why Nate never really chose to speak as much as his brothers. Maybe.

After a few more questions they had already rehearsed answers too, considering they were asked it every day. Ex. If they fought, how they handle stress ect… They were all waiting for one more.

"So Anyone looking for love," she flashed that grin again, "or in it?"

"well of course we are always looking," Shane spoke up…of course. It was about the ladies right? Gotta keep their hopes up.

"But," Jason started, "we're all flying single for now. It's hard to find someone when you're on tour you know," he began glancing at Nate who nodded accordingly.

"Yeah, because you never get to see them," he confirmed. The lady regained her dissatisfied look once more and glanced at the crew.

It was time to wrap it up…thank God.

Nate's eyes glanced up to the ceiling as his brothers happily saw the reporter off. He wondered where she was right now, and he didn't know why.

**Author's note:** Alright. Still looking like Nate and Mad huh? Well we're only on the fifth chapter! So wait and see. Please continue to read! And check for updates soon! Reviw!


	6. Video Girl Syndrome

So here is yet another chapter. I'm doing this in between projects so It's just okay. Next one will be up very soon!! =]

----

"I don't think I have ever worn this much make-up in my life," the brunette girl whined considerably. The tall frizzy haired make-up artist laughed lightly, causing Madison to smile, therefore causing the woman to cease her laughter and frown. "Don't smile, honey, I'm almost done." Madison groaned inwardly.

Don't get a girl wrong, every girl loves to be done up and made to look pretty, but sitting in a chair for an hour and a half seemed hardly fair. Tapping her foot nervously, and much to the woman's annoyance, Madison blinked a few times as her make-up artist stood back to admire her 'work.' "Beautiful." Madison scoffed. So hair was done, blown straight against her head, a look Madison was more than lazy to do on a daily basis, and the gold sparkling makeup made her hazel eyes look almost alluring. She wondered if a Photo shoot was a good idea considering she had only been there for a couple hours, but it had already been booked and paid for, and they claimed the only way she would get publicity is through photos. Ew. Photos, talk about feeling unphotogenic.

Following the woman to another room she was told to put on what was hanging in the stark white closet. "You mean, this is an article of clothing," she questioned curiously, lifting the sparkling gold material to her slender figure. "Don't talk back just wear it," the lady rolled her eyes closing the door slowly and saying what sounded like 'new kids' under her breathe. Madison pursed her lips and glanced around the room. It was white, only white. One long mirror stood on the side wall and in all the room was about the size of her bathroom at home. Inhaling deeply she took the tiny dress off of the hanger and began to slip it on. Glancing at herself in the mirror a couple times she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. The dress cut very short just about where her butt ended and way shorter than her fingertips met her legs. Narrowing her eyes at her reflection in the mirror she didn't believe what she saw. Was it possible that this was really happening? Was she really living out her dream? This little teenager was standing in a very expensive dress, or piece of fabric as Madison would say, and a pair of strappy Chanel heels?

"Madison get you're little butt out here!"

"Er," it took a moment for the comment to sink in, "Oh, sorry. Coming."

--

Soon enough the flashes were blinding her large brown eyes. "Beautiful, now can you smile a little more, give me more excitement please," Madison forced another grin, "Good, better, but that's not very genuine." Madison frowned, all this smiling was starting to hurt and how could she smile genuinely when all she wanted to do was take off her heels and go to sleep. "Come on we're almost done then the boys will be here-"

"The boys?-"

Madison glanced at him confused. "Okay, that's confusion not happiness come on let's go-" The door clicked behind her photographer and in plain sight were the three boys he must have been referring to- "There's the smile I was looking for!"

Jason laughed realizing why she was smiling so big, and the photographer turned around. "No wonder she's actually smiling now, look who it is," he exclaimed happily. Madison dropped her gold flecked eyes to the floor and felt her cheeks grow warm. Again with the blushing?? A cold hand touched her arm and she looked up instantly, "You look beautiful," Jason grinned Golden tie and all. Her eyes traveled back down to the floor out of embarrassment, "Thanks." From a few feet away Nate was smiling, and once again, he wasn't sure why.

Don't forget to rate and review =]


End file.
